Kitties and High School
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: This combines my six stories, which consists of 1.)Rise of the Guardians, 2.)Durarara, 3.)Ouran High School Host Club, 4.)Naruto Shippuden, 5.)Hetalia, and 6.)Fruits Basket. What happens when Raven gets a box of cats and names them after anime characters, what is there real reason for being there, why did she randomly get the cats, find out in this hilarious thrill.
1. What? Cat's?

**Ok so I know, this took me forever, and I did post one chapter for the after story a while ago, but I've decided to do something different. I know I'm awful and I need to stick to one story, but I have so many ideas. I wanted to write a cat story so I decided this would be better. I got this idea when I was reading someone's cat story, so I decided to do a cat story and yeah. I don't wanna spoil anything so enjoy.**

I was at home, it was four O'clock in the afternoon, just sitting there writing and listening to music, while I texted and snap chatted my friends, not bothering to change into my pj's.

I didn't have much of a life out side of school, it was Monday, like any other day for me, except for it being finals week and I was home alone still.

My mom and dad went on a two week cruise to play magic the gathering, while my little sister was left in the care of my oldest sister Denise, leaving me home alone. Only reason I was left home is cause all the pets we have, a dog, three rodents, and my dad's lizard.

I then hear the doorbell ring and my dog Abby went crazy, I just sighed, walking out my room and into the living room. "Outside dog, now." I run to the back door, letting the dog outside.

I then head to the door opening the front door, seeing no one, I then look down seeing a box with my name in dark blue marker, across the top of the brown package.

I don't hear the truck anywhere, as I look seeing no one either, I then lean down picking up the box, it being surprising big and heavy.

It has a few large holes across the top, assuming the box was stabbed several times, but I couldn't tell if it was accident of meant for the holes.

I then head back inside my house place it down on the floor in my room, not being the gentlest, then I go and let my dog in, soon secluding myself in my room once again, closing my door.

I then grab my scissors, slicing them across the lines where the tape lied, as I heard breathing, then a soft meow.

"Did this box just meow? What the fuck?" I then quickly open it, but being careful for whatever might be in there.

I the slowly pull back the flaps of the box, looking down, I see twelve little heads look up at me.

"What..." I didn't even know what to say, being so shocked.

"Who in the hell puts twelve cats in a box and gives it to a girl for fucks sake." I groaned.

I then heard a few meows and hisses, as I look down to see cats fighting amongst each other.

"Hey stop that now." I said, looking at the cats.

They instantly subsided in there fighting, looking at me, then meowed at me. I look at each cat, one by one, looking closely at them, the colors of there fur, and there eyes, they where strange.

One, Was a blond cat with black around it's eyes and nose forming glasses, looking like it's fur has been somewhat died, but natural, and gold eyes.

Two, Had black fur with brownish red eyes, and had spots of brown fur, along with white paws and a white tip of its tail.

Three, My eye caught bright red fur with clear blue-green eyes surrounded with black fur, white on it's belly to the bottom of its chin, and some black fur in the shape of a heart on its forehead.

Four, Had blond fur, much brighter than the first one, with long bangs that covered one eye, with the visible one being a bright blue.

Five, This one had bright white snowy fur, with icy blue eyes.

Six, Strangely enough had black fur, with orange eyes, and orange spots somewhat looking like pumpkins.

Seven, This one was just bright orange, with orange brown eyes.

Eight, The most normal looking one which had white fur with black spots, much like a cow, but had strange compelling calm grey eyes.

Nine, Simple to, with white fur and a large brown spot covering the left half of his face along with his tail and green eyes, but looked as it had huge eyebrows.

Ten, Was a light ashy blond with blue eyes, along with a dark brown pack of fur surrounding his neck, and black fur looking like he had glasses.

Eleven, The two before this one seemed to be scared shit-less at the dark grey cat, with white around it's neck looking like a scarf, and purple eyes.

The last one, number Twelve, He was calm, relaxed, and sat alone, with black fur and purple eyes.

I just sighed, they where so cute, who ever sent them to me knew I had a week spot for cats, I then simply reach over, grabbing both ends of the box, carefully tipping it to the side so the cats could wander around.

"Common kitties." I said, as I lied on my back.

The one with the long blond fur and blue eye was the first to crawl onto my stomach, as the others hissed at him.

"Behave." I said, sternly looking at the others.

I sit there for a minute as the others slowly calm, but still glare.

"You will all get your chance. Now time for names." I taped my chin.

I don't know why I even bother to think, my parents wont let me keep them, but hell I have two weeks with them, so might as well. Me being as lame as I am think of anime characters.

"You remind me of Deidara," I pat the blond one's head, as it slightly jumps at the name.

"That's your name Deidara, alright little one." I finished.

I then blink, as I swear it nodded at me and purred 'Un'. I just ignored it.

"Alright, off. Next one." I state, as the blond cat jumps off my stomach and onto the floor.

Just then the bright red jumps on me, I look at him closely.

"You remind me of Gaara," I said, tracing the black fur shaped as a heart.

"I like that, Gaara. Alright little one, next." I said, lifting Gaara off of me and onto the floor.

The black one with the white paws strolls over to me and jumps gracefully on my stomach, just then the died blond comes over, hissing, jumping on, trying to push the black one on the floor, while the black one just ignores him.

"Shizuo," I point to the blond one. "And your Izaya. Deal with the names and quite fighting like them. Now go." I push both them off my stomach.

The black and orange one, jumps from it's spot on the couch and onto my stomach, then leans over, kissing my cheek with it's rough sand papery tongue.

"Hunter, sense you look like you have pumpkins and your already a kiss up." I snicker, as the white one comes over, bumping Hunter off.

He stands proudly, and gives me and nice little look of fun.

"Jack, Jack Frost, Icy blue eyes, looks like he want's to have fun, fits perfect." I said, as he seems to give a smile and jump off my stomach.

The orange cat, then just sat next to my head and pawed at my face, with little claws hitting me.

"Your a brat and I had this name sense I first saw you, now stop Kyo!" I yelled at the cat, puncturing my skin.

He just jumped at the name and how I yelled at him, as he walks over hastily and sits with the others that have names. Then the cow one comes up to me, sitting on my stomach, as I look at him closely, he had niceness in his eyes, then kyo hisses quietly at him.

Just then a spark ignites in his grey eyes, as he leans over swatting at the head of the orange one.

"Your Hatsuharu, or Haru for short. Alright, four left." I stretch as Haru jumps off.

Just then the ashy blond jumps on me, and gives me a prideful look of being a hero, along with the glasses fact.

"Simple enough America, or Alfred," I thought about it for a second. "Na, just America. Now go you pompous ass." I laugh, as he jumps off still prideful.

Just then the one that looks to be wearing a white scarf jumps on me, stretching and lying on my stomach.

"Russia, sense you have purple eyes and look like your wearing a scarf." I scratch behind his ears as he purrs, then jumps off. Big brows now jumps on me, looking at me with beautiful emerald green orbs.

"Hmm, big brows, you are England," I giggle, petting his big brows, as he looks away sturnfully. "Alright sorry England. You can also be called Iggy, love that nickname." I state, as he jumps off.

The last one, with the black fur and purple eyes, lies next to my stomach and purrs at me, as I pet from his head to his rump.

"Your quite and shy it seems, so Takashi. But I'm going to call you Mori." I laugh.

All of the cats now gathered up in a straight line to the right of me I name them in order from where there standing.

"Jack, Hunter, Kyo, Haru, Gaara, Deidara, Shizuo, Izaya, Russia, England, America, and Mori. Now remember your names." I say, pointing at each cat.

"Well do whatever, I guess. Just don't fight," I glare at all the cats, especially Shizuo and Izaya.

"Now I'm going to read." I state.

I then climb over to my chair and shove the box in the corner of my room, as the cats did as they pleased. Most of them just slept, or meowed at one another, as if they where talking.

I then look over, hearing nails clicking against plastic. I look up to see Deidara climbing on my white shoe shelf in the closet.

"Oi, what are you doing Deidara." I walk over, pulling him off the shelve and closing the door.

I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

**Again thanks for sticking through my crap, please, please, Read and Review. I want to know if it's any good. Thanks =^-^=**


	2. Pain's in The Ass

It's now dinner time, aka six O'clock and I just leave Abby as she is and let the cats out.

"Alright guys line up." I state, as they still stood in the room.

They then line up according to there heights, with Mori being the tallest and first, and form a straight line behind me.

"Follow me and don't touch anything." I say.

I then walk out into the kitchen as they follow me, I then realize it's not a good idea to leave them in the kitchen. I then walk out into the living room, taking a head count, as to make sure everyone of the cats was here.

"Stay in here, don't touch anything, don't do anything. That includes fighting, do not sit next to the cat you will fight with and don't move out of your spots alright." I said.

They all just sat there looking at me, I understand why, I'm weird, I just shrugged hoping they understood me. I then walk into the kitchen, pulling open the pantry door, pulling out the cans of tuna I had, as I felt soft fur and purring.

I look down to see Izaya, lovely rubbing against my leg.

"I told you to stay in the living room." I state, picking him up.

I then placed him and the tuna on the counter, he then spotted a knife, as he went to go play with it.

"No, now go." I say, putting him down and grazing my hand across his rump.

I heard meowing that sounded like laughter, as I look up seeing all the cats popping there head over the couch, few giving light meows and snickers.

I then grab some bowls putting the tuna in six bowls, two cats to each one, then filling the dogs water jug, as it filled the cats gathered around and drank from the large bowl.

I then take a sip out of a liter of zero cherry coke soda, I then looked around the fridge not finding one thing to eat at the moment.

I just shrugging, looking through the cupboard again, as I pull out a Hot and Spice ramen bowl and my white chopsticks with blue dragons and blue tops. I then start the ramen bowl, as this time I let the cats wander the house.

"Alright guys, don't do anything stupid. If I find any of you fighting or jumping off high places I will put you back in the box." I said, looking down at the ramen mixing it.

I then started eating, as the cats just lied around, some sleeping, where as Kyo and Haru glared at each other from across the tile floors, doing better than Shizuo and Izaya.

Shizuo goes and pics up a big book, my dictionary, in his mouth, dropping it on Izaya's head, I glare there way as they both look at me.

"Shizuo! Come and sit right here." I pointed to the chair next to me.

He glares then slowly moves over to the chair, then jumping up on the wood chair, looking at me through gold eyes.

"Now stop it." I whacked his head lightly.

He just growled at me, well that was new, I never heard a cat growl, but I just ignore it. Soon enough I finished, as I stood up, throwing away the paper bowl and putting my chopsticks in the sink.

"Alright, everyone in the room." I state.

I then go into my room, leaving the door open as I counted the cats that walked through the door.

"Alright, I'll set up some blankets for you all, so give me a minute." I said.

They then all sat on the couch and by my dresser, I reach over grabbing my extra blankets, as I set them up across the light brown carpet. I looked over, seeing the large brown box, as I walked over grabbing it, and the cats started getting in there spots.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything alright." I then walk out the room closing the door.

I walk into the garage, putting the box down by my dad's work shelf, I then walked in the house grabbing Abby's bowl and feeding her, afterwards heading back inside my room.

I walked in seeing that the cats where now fighting each other, as I glared at them.

"Back to your spots now!" I growled, as they headed to there spots across the floor and couch.

I then walk over to my laundry basket, shuffling through the clothes, for some reason I couldn't find my pajamas, as I looked around the room, seeing them lying across the couch, with Russia sleeping on them.

"Russia move." I said, pushing him.

He then moves, as I pick up my clothes, shaking the dark gray fur off them, as the cats watched my every move, I then walk over to my basket again, pulling out my sports bra, as I start to change clothes, taking off my shirt, my pants, then my bra.

I then pulled on my bra, taking me a minutes, as it kept folding, all I heard was meowing, purring, growling, and hissing coming from the cats, I look over to them, only being in my underwear, as I glare at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys. Chill for two minutes. I just need to put on my pajamas." I reach over, grabbing my shorts, slipping them one.

Then I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, as I leaned over grabbing the turquoise boys hoodie off of my chair.

"Your the strangest cats I've ever seen, I swear it's like you can understand me." I just sighed, thinking it was crazy.

I then pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, reading the time, it was 6:50 PM, I pushed the cats over, as I lied on the blankets, the cats cuddled around me.

One was brave enough to climb onto my chest and snuggle between my boobs, while I was pissed, as he just looked at me and purred, I couldn't be mad at him though he was so cute.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you guys, your to cute~" I said, cuddling the blond cat known as Deidara.

"Huu, I have no clue what to do." I sighed, putting my arms back down.

For the next few hours I just drew, texted, and wrote, being bored and good with mutli-tasking, as the cats all wandered around my room, mostly sleeping.

It was now ten and with testing coming up I finished drawing something for my friend and fixing a few things on my story, as by the time I finished it was 10:36PM.

I then got up, grabbing my Gaara kitty who couldn't seem to sleep.

"Here you can sleep with me Gaara." I smiled, as I place him on my bunk-bed, turning off the lights, then climbing up the ladder.

I then placed myself comfortably on the bed, as I grabbed Gaara, wrapping my arms around his rib cage, petting him. I heard him purring being asleep, I then fell asleep just a few minutes after him.


	3. Shizuo?

*Guitar solo. "Livin' easy, Lovin' free..."*

"Fuck, my alarm." I sit up, thinking I was holding a teddy bear.

'Meow.' I look down at the red cat in my arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about yesterday, hi Gaara." I kiss the top of the cats head.

I then placed him on the bed climbing off, quickly reaching over turning off the alarm set for 6:00AM, I groaned, walking back over to my stairs.

"Alright come here kitty." I said, holding my hands to the top bar.

The red cat then walks over to me, leaning down and I stood on my tippy toes, grabbing Gaara, then placed him on the floor, I then look to see the other cats, all glaring at the red cat.

I walked over to my couch, grabbing my school clothes that where hanging off the back of my black futon, as I got dressed, once again the cats staring at me, but not one sound from any of them. I yawn, opening the door and leaving it open, as the kitties follow me to the kitchen.

I then grab a beagle popping it into the toaster, as I walked to the fridge, pulling out some cream cheese, then I went over and grabbed a knife, as I did I heard Izaya trying to play with the knifes over by the toaster once again.

"I said no, now go!" I yell quietly, putting the cat down and lightly smacking his rump.

Just then my beagle popped up, I started putting the cream cheese on it, singing some of the lyrics for She will be loved.

"Tap on my window knock on my door, I, I wanna make you feel beautiful." I sang, then put down the knife and beagle sighing.

"Only if someone would sing the to me." I laughed a little and go back to my beagle.

I heard a smack sound from the counter behind me, I then whizzed my head back toward where the sound came from to see Shizuo messing with a pack of cigarets my mom accidentally forgot.

"Hey stop it!" I then run over grabbing the pack of cigarets, but when I pulled them away Shizuo managed to grab one.

I then put the cigarets on the top of the cupboard, and didn't even noticed he had a cigaret, as I look back to grab the cat of the counter.

"What the hell?!" I blush ferociously.

I turned around to see a naked man, one looking much like Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara, I find it weird how I named him that and now here he is, naked, while chewing on a cigaret and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Raven you got a lighter?" The man asked.

I just kept looking at his face, a bright cherry red covering from my head to my toes.

"How do you know my name, and who are you?" I asked, still looking up.

I wanted to look at his whole body, I could already see his muscular toned body through my peripheral vision, but if I looked any lower, well I didn't want to think about it or see it.

"You have forgotten." He sighed.

I then shuffle through the junk drawer, pulling out a lighter for the man.

"Can you please tell me who you are." I still look at his face, my neck hurting.

He was tall and on top of that he was sitting on the counter, naked, yes I'm still on the whole naked fact, but I also wanna know who he is.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." He states bluntly, puffing in the cigaret.

My eyes go wide, and I'm pretty sure my blush completely flushed from my body, making me as white as a ghost.

"What, no, there's no way." I state, shaking my head vigorously.

"It's a long story. Let's just wait till the others get turned back." He states, blowing smoke out.

I cough, I never really liked cigarets, the smelt nasty, and they made me cough, he then smashes the cigaret against the counter, putting it out.

"What do you mean turn back the others. Are they like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to figure out how to turn them, I don't even know how I got turned." He states, shrugging.

"Alright, well go find some clothes please." I state blushing.

"Alright." He hops off the counter, as I turn back to my beagle.

"Hey Raven." He says.

"What?" I ask, turning my head slightly.

I then feel fingers on my chin, as he pulls my face to look at his, I just blush and look away, my face still in his fingers. He then plants a kiss on my lips, as I shoot my eyes open, he then pulls away.

"You really don't remember?" He asks me.

"No I don't even know what your talking about sorry." I state.

The thing is though I think I know, but those where all just day dreams and fan fictions that I wrote, there was the 'Trip to Ikebukuro,' but that was just a story, all of them where. I hear a growl, as I look down to see the bright blond kitty.

"So what I'm getting out of turning them, that means the names I gave them are there real names?" I ask, picking up my Deidara kitty.

"Yes, this is actually Deidara." He states, poking the blond kitties head.

Deidara hisses, scratching Shizuo's hand, which in no way effect Shizuo, except for a little blood and pissing him off.

"Well I have to go to school. Please don't kill the cats." I state at Shizuo.

"No promises." he waves.

I just sighed, grabbing my purse. Sense it was testing I just put a few things in my purse, but it felt heavier than usual, I just shrugged, heading outside. I then get to the bus stop and feel my bag moving around, then a meow.

I looked down to see America sticking his little blond head out of my backpack, meowing and rubbing his head against my arm.

"Damn it. Now I have to run, you little shit." I said, pushing his head back into the backpack, running back home.

I quickly fling open the door; A still naked Shizuo pops his head out from the family room. I then grab out America and put him on the floor.

"If I'm late, you get to go in a kennel." I state, glaring at the cat.

I then run back to the bus stop, getting back just in time to see the the bus is turning the corner, as I gasp for air, the cold weather didn't help much.

I then grabbed my water bottle, guzzling half the water, then getting on the bus, as I looked out of the window, so bored, and tired, I would much rather stay home and figure out how to turn my kitties to human, but liked them much better as cats.

I then groaned, remembering that Shizuo is the only one turned, and able to defend himself, if I find any cats dead I'm going to be so fucking pissed, but on the other hand I wouldn't mind if he did kill Izaya.

No actually I did, that was my hate for Izaya talking, no matter how much I HATED him and I mean HATE, I still loved him with all my heart, weird right.

I was at school, and today, was the math portion of the test, just great, I groaned, slamming my head on the desk, which didn't even hurt.

'Whatever, I'll just get this day done with and go home to turn the rest of the guys.' I thought.

"I just hope no cats are dead." I sighed, sitting with my friends.

I just got to the school, as I tilted my head over to look at my friends.

"Hmm?" Kiki murmured, still reading.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." I said, putting my arms to cover my face.

Soon enough the bell rang, and then even faster than that, school was over.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled, happy to be able to go home.

I really wanted to figure out how to turn my kitties back to humans, but they would fight even more than being a cat.

I just shrugged, getting on the bus, as I sat there, reading, which reminded me a lot of what's going on right now, as it was also about cats, I just shrugged it off.

I can't wait to get home, but I don't want to, either way I'm determined to turn them back to human.


	4. The Trouble with Cat's, uh Boys?

**I'm sorry the chapters are really short for a huge crossover/after story. It's just I don't have much time to write and it takes me a while to think of ideas. I promise I will try to make the rest of them, like this one, longer. Then longest I could probably go for a chapter is 3k, so sorry again, thanks.**

I soon get home, walking inside, as Shizuo just got out of taking a shower it seems, as he has a towel rapped around his waist.

"At least your covered, mostly." I state, blushing a bit.

"I tried your dad's stuff, all of it was to small." Shizuo shrugs, smoking once again.

"Oh crap I never thought about that, some of you guys might not fit into his stuff." I leaned my head down to his feet.

"Yeah." He states, blowing smoke in my face.

I look at him up and down, god was he hot, I barley even heard what he said, his body was just so fucking perfect, I swear I was drooling a bit.

"Alright. Now will you stop that." I said, taking the cigaret out of his mouth.

I slammed it on the side of the counter putting it out and throwing it away.

"Wait how do we get you guys clothes then? I don't have money." I asked.

"I tried to contact Celty using your laptop, but I couldn't get a hold of her." He says, harshness in your voice.

"I swear Shizuo. Also no smoking it my house. I didn't let you in the apartment either, so you should know this." I state.

"So you do remember me?" He asks.

"What, no, well...it's complicated." I shrugged, looking down.

"Well we all have time." He states.

"Fine, everyone meet me in my room, now." I state, as they all walked into my room.

I walked over sitting at my desk and opening my laptop, hoping Shizuo didn't break it, or find my fanfictions, it then made the sound of it opening, as I sighed in relief, opening my fanfiction page.

This would probably help explain things a little better. I then turn around to see everyone here, I sighed.

"Alright, so Shizuo confirmed what I have been thinking, so I figured I might as well explain a little." I said.

They all look at me blinking, I'm not sure if they couldn't understand me or if they just wanted me to continue.

"They understand me right?" I asked Shizuo.

"Yeah they do." Shizuo just sighs.

"So anyway, apparently the fan fictions I've been writing have become real. Which concludes that in reality for you all that each of the stories I wrote where true." I state, as they nod there heads in somewhat understanding.

"But, and this is a big but, there all just stories for me. So I never really thought anything like this would happen." I finish.

"Well now that we know..." Shizuo didn't even know.

"You guys can stay. I don't care if there just stories. Let's just figure out how to turn you guys human again." I smile.

Deidara then walks over to the closet, scratching at the door, giving a pleadful look.

"I guess you can play with the clay." I state, walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling off the clay.

I then took off the lid, placing it on the floor and putting some clay on the floor, as he walks over and starts pushing his hands into the clay, as I watch him play with it, I smile.

Just then his cat paws start to turn into human one's, as his long blonde cat hair becomes even longer, sweeping over his now human back.

"Finally, un. I've been killing for my explosions." He states, as he puts it in his hand mouths.

They chew on the clay, soon creating a clay bird, he then goes to explode it, I just walk over, grabbing the bird to look at it.

"Hey, un." He pouts a bit.

"Oh hush, I'm just looking at it, not to mention it's not explosive clay. It's just regular clay." I state, poking the bird.

"Aww, bummer, un." Deidara says.

I hear the door bell ring, the dog already being outside barks.

"I wonder what that is?" I question.

I then open the door to see a huge box, but it was still smaller that the cat box, and it didn't have holes.

"Thank god, no more cats." I then pick up the package, and it was fairly light.

All I saw was my name across it like the other one, I then head into my room, to look at Deidara who was sitting on the floor criss-crossed messing with the clay. Thankfully all I could see was his hair floating down his back, and some of his butt, at least I didn't see his front side, I just shook my head.

I walk over to my desk, grabbing my scissors and opening the package, I then fold open the box, seeing clothes.

"So I'm taking it Celty got your message?" I ask Shizuo.

"No. I couldn't get a hold of her once so ever." He shrugs.

"I guess the people that sent us to you, also sent us clothes, un." Deidara states.

Each pair of clothes where folded neatly and put in separate plastic bags, and each had a name inside them for there clothes, as I shuffle through them trying to find Shizuo and Deidara's.

I then look to see Shizuo's name, as he opens it, I see that he has his boxers thankfully, some black jeans, and a red shirt. He then takes off his towel getting dressed in the room.

"Really, Shizuo. Next time get dressed in the bathroom!" I yell.

Fuck I didn't mind if he changed in front of me, but, urgh, that body of his, not to mention the other boys where in here.

"Deidara found yours." I state, pulling out the bag.

"Thanks, un." He says, standing up and putting the clay up.

He then gets dressed in some skinny jeans, with a blue shirt, that also happened to come with an Akatsuki cloak.

"Just hurry and get dressed." I state, looking down blushing ferociously at the two sexy, super fucking sexy to put it, blondes get dressed.

After there dressed they sit down on the floor, as I just look around at all twelve of them, two down, ten to go.

"So due to how Shizuo and Deidara changed, it depends on things you like. So for instance Izaya, you would probably need a knife." I state.

"I'll give him a knife." Shizuo glares at Izaya kitty.

"No none of that, now common." I state, grabbing Izaya kitty and his clothes.

I then hand his a knife as he grabs it in his mouth, just then he is replaced with a naked, hot, man, like really are all of them this fucking hot, I think I might die of metaphorical nose bleeds if this continues.

"Ok I'm just going to go by shows." I state, throwing Izaya's clothes at him.

He pulls them out, getting dressed, black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Alright, well Gaara, it's your turn." I state, looking over at the cute red cat.

I walk back to the room grabbing his clothes pack, grabbing Gaara, then heading outside.

"Go play in the sand." I state, smiling.

He just sits there, somewhat looking like he's concentrating, soon enough a huge thing of sand goes over to Gaara, as he then jumps on the sand, soon enough the sand pile becomes bigger, as does he.

I then toss him his clothes, as he catches them, heading inside and into the living room, as he gets dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a band tee for Metalica.

"Four down, eight left." I sighed, heading back inside.

I walk to my room with four human clothed boys, debating who would be the best bet to turn. I figured I would also go by show, so now I have to only worry about which boys to turn from what show, like that made it any better.

I then look up, seeing the cats messing with my laptop, it seemed some of them were interested in whatever was up, I knew I didn't have any music play, and it's not like they knew how to use a mouse.

Oh god, they know how to work a laptop!

"Stop, get go, off." I push and pick up cats putting them on the floor.

I look to see they where reading my stories, my fanfiction's, of all things they could be doing, there reading my fanfiction's.

How fucked am I.

I look to see what story they where reading, the clicked the worst one they could have clicked on, they clicked on my 'Sleepover Gone Wrong' story.

Shit, holy fucking shit, no!

They where on that chapter, that one chapter I hated the most of that whole story, they had to be reading that one, that one, god just shot me now.

My house was soon going to be filled with chaos, but now that I listen a little it already is, oh fuck. There fighting, the cats raging on the bomber blonde.

I'm so screwed, so fucking screwed.

"They read my lemon chapter." I squeak out.

I heard all noise stop, everyone shuffles, all I hear is everyone breathing.

"Hmm?" Shizuo questioned.

"They read my fucking lemon chapter!" I yelled.

Everyone flinches.

"Lemon, un?" Deidara looks beyond confused.

Saying something like 'I read a lemon chapter' always confused people, not many knew what it was, unless they read a shit ton of fan fiction's.

"I'm going to fucking kill all of you damned cats!" I say getting louder and louder till the end.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

I breathed in, out, trying so hard to calm myself, so very hard, just breath, just-

There was a loud crash, I look around, Shizuo and Izaya left the room, I was trying so hard to be calm they started fighting and left to the kitchen.

"Fuck this, I'm done. Grrraaaahhhhhhhh!" I yell the loudest I have, as I sit on the chair my arms crossed and about ready to kill everything.

And by everything I mean everything, nothing could calm me much at this point, I grab my mouse, as I clicked harshly, opening a new tab. I then slam my fingers across the key board, soon meeting the website.

I click harshly, then slam the keyboard again, finding what I was looking for I click the song, as I wait for it to turn on.

I click the speakers on, then turning both nobs so it was all the way up.

"Out now!" I growl, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Raven-kun." Izaya sings, hugging me.

"I said out, now!" I growl and yell, just as everyone bolts out of the room.

The song then starts, as I slowly start to relax while listening to the song, it's strange how a song like this can calm me, but yet again, Riot was one of my favorite songs.

Soon the song finishes, as I turn the nobs down a bit, and turn off the speakers, closing my laptop and grabbing two pairs of clothes from the box, as I open the door.

As I open the door I found a worried red head standing there, along with a few cat's looking harshly, giving worried looks.

"Alright, Izaya and Shizuo, whatever you broke clean it now." I state, glaring at the two boys that popped there head out from the corner.

They then clean the glass they dropped, it turned out to just be a cup, thankfully. I then look, grabbing two cats.

"Your guys' turn." I state, as I head back into my room.

I then stand on my couch, looking around in the toy hammock that hooked on the wall above my couch, soon finding what I was looking for a pulling down the pink bunny.

"Haru, here." I say, passing Haru the bunny.

He looks at it intently, then sniffs it, soon rubbing his head again the bunny, giving a faint smile. Soon enough the cow cat was replaced with the boy, I say boy cause he's younger than me, but I just shrugged, still refusing to look down.

It wasn't as bad for me now, I was kinda getting used to the naked men, actually no, that's a lie, I was still blushing and having metaphorical nose bleeds over and over again.

I then throw his clothes at him as he gets dressed in the black pants, and the black shirt with a turtle neck, but no sleeves.

I then pick up Kyo again, moving out into the next room, grabbing the cards off my dads desk, it was the only thing I could thing of for turning Kyo. I placed Kyo on the table, opening the pack of cards and setting them on the table, as he reaches over, and flips them through his paws.

His paws where replace with hands, as I saw a smirk across his face now, him sitting on my chair, naked, I'll have to remember to wipe that down.

"Let play War, Raven." Kyo smirks at me.

"No." I state bluntly, as I had to worry about the cats.

"But-" Kyo was cut off by me throwing his clothes in his face.

"Grr, fine." He glowers at me, getting dressed.

He has dark green puffy caprices, and a tight black shirt.

"Six more." I sighed, yet again.

I was thinking, and thinking, trying to see what could turn the rest of my lovely males.

"Hmm, oh I know." I said, point my finger at Jack and Hunter.

I then walked in the room grabbing there clothes and my scissors, along with my color pencils and two pieces of paper. I then fold a paper in fourths, as I cut carefully and slowly on the paper, soon I grab another, folding it in half, as I cut that.

I then open the two cuttings, as I color them carefully and put small details, soon enough there finished. I wasn't the best at things like this, but they actually turned out fairly well.

One was a bright blue and white snowflake with little bits of dark blue that says 'Jack frost: fun', as I passed it to the cat, he smiles, turning back into Jack, soon enough being dressed in a dark blue hoddie with brown skinny jeans.

The other cut out was a pumpkin with sad details on it, as pumpkins wasn't my best drawing thing of sort, that says 'Hunter Halloween: Trick', giving it to him, as he turned back, dressing in a orange shirt and black skinny jeans.

I then head back, looking at the four cats that remained, then it dawned on me, just now did it, I feel stupid. Where the hell are they all going to sleep?

I only had enough room for like four guys to sleep in my room, which will cause one hell of a ruckus about who gets to sleep in my room.

I had about seven extra blankets, but I'm sure a few of them wouldn't mind not having a blanket, and I had room for about six in my living room and if anything two can sleep in Annilise's room.

I though for a minute longer, but decided against that, I didn't want anyone sleeping in my dads room, that was an awful idea.

I sighed, debating about leaving these four left as cats, but I couldn't simply do that to them. I walk over to my bag that hung on the side of the shelf in the hall, as I head to my room.

"Alright, follow me guys." I sighed, not waiting to get this over, I was hungry.

I then grab there clothes, spreading the four remaining clothes packs on the floor, as I pull on the key-chains on my backpack.

I then pull of the little figure I had on there of flying mint bunny passing it to England, as he smiles and rubs his head against it, soon enough he is replaced with a naked man.

Damn these naked man, just god, really, how can a man be that fucking perfect, just their bodies are so perfect.

I ignore my instinct to stare and drool and the man, going to my closet, soon enough pulling out two things, one that my sister left behind and the other my nephew left behind.

I then grab the red and blue cloth putting it around America's neck, next grabbing the long cloth putting it around Russia's neck, as I step back and prepare myself for possibly being glomped, knowing America.

I look over to see England is already dressed in a dark green shirt and black pants, as I just look at him, he notices, as we make eye contact for a second then he looks away, blushing.

America and Russia where back to human, still naked, as America just looks at the cape, then smiles, oh god he's plotting something, I can tell by that spark in his eye.

Just before I got to say anything he ran out of the room screaming "I'm the hero!"

I facepalm, but smile, and that smile soon turns into a full fit of laughter, as I hear some guys yelling in disgust and others in anger, mostly Shizuo.

While I'm dying laughing so hard, literally rolling around on the floor, I hear a scream of pain, and more people laughing or high-fiving the naked America.

"Oh, holy shit, that was funny." I say whipping the tears at the corner of my eyes.

I look up to see Russia dressed in a grey shirt with brown pants, as I look around.

"Alright, America time to get dressed." I state, as he comes in a big proud smirk.

He gets dressed in a shirt with the American flag on it and normal jean pants. One more, I look around the room, looking for Mori, as I spot the black cat I grab him.

I head out to the green couch by the computers, putting down Mori and his clothes beside him, as I start to head outside.

Then I remember, didn't I see Deidara sitting on the floor, looking like he was crying, fuck, what happened. I walk over to said blonde that was lying on the floor, as he grabbed at his...uh...parts, squealing and tears brimming his eyes.

"Umm? Do I want to even know what happened?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I...will...kill...him!" Deidara said, breathing heavily.

Damn was I glad I'm not a man, but who did i-, oh I see, America, ugh.

"America!" I yell, crossing my arms.

The blonde runs down the hall, shaking and sweating a big, I could tell this was all by my voice, I ignored his shaking and how scared his was, glaring at him.

"What did you do?!" I ask, as all the other males gather pop there heads in the room.

"I'm sorry Raven, but he deserved it." America states, not even making eye contact with me.

He looks down at Deidara, then smirks, giggling a bit.

"What the fuck are you laughing about." I glare at him deeper, about three inches from his face.

I was short, 5'4 to be exact, while America was 5'9, so I had to step on my tippy toes, even then I had to look up just to get in eye contact.

"Nothing sir...I mean...Ma'am." He said, saluting me.

"Apologize now, or your getting kicked outside." I state, glaring at him.

He knew I wasn't joking, I never joke about simple things like this, I was dead fucking serious.

"Sorry." He whispers, looking the opposite way from where Deidara now stood.

"Say it to his fucking face." I growl, while glaring at him.

"I'm fucking sorry." America says, glaring at the blonde.

I growl, staring at him more intently with every failed apology.

"Fine I'm sorry. Now please stop looking at me like that." America says hastily.

I don't smile, as I look away from him in disgust, at least glad he apologized, I then walk over to Deidara, giving him a peck on the cheek to make him feel better.

He instantly smiles, looking at me through his blue eye, as all the other guys growl at him and glare, I notice this and look at all of them.

"Now I have one left. So just...sit." I state, as I head outside.

I look at the pink rose bush beside my front door, as I find a few partly bloomed roses, most of them buds, as I look a little more I find a full bloomed rose, as I picked it of and took it inside.

"Here." I walk over to Mori, putting the rose on the couch on his paw.

I blink, and by the time I opened my eyes again, I found a naked Mori sitting there, holding the pink rose in his hand.

He gets dressed, wearing a white tank-top with purple designs on it and dark blue jeans.

"Finally done." I sighed, heading into the kitchen.

I then figure there all humans now, shit, that means there all going to eat more, perfect, let's see there's thirteen of us, I would have to make six pizza's about.

I didn't want to make that many pizza's plus I might not get any, you know what fuck it.

"Alright guys, just eat whatever you want for dinner. If you need help with something that your not used to then ask me for help!" I yelled from the kitchen, as I grab a sandwich bun, making a...well...you can guess by now.

Soon enough everyone has eaten and we decided to sit down and watch a movie, as I sat on Shizuo's lap, it was kinda crowded as there was six people on the couch and six on the floor, but it all worked out.

It was the boys' first time watching a haunted house, all of us laughed at it, hell even Shizuo and Mori gave a few good chuckles. I had a lot of fun for my first night with the boys, but I wondered what would happen to them after my parents got back, I'll deal with it when time comes I guess.

For now I'm glad their with me.


	5. What's With The Cat's, Ugh

**OK first order of business today is Hidan's birthday, and I've been planning this chapter but I made a last minute change to it, letting Hidan have a part. Also I will be updating my one shot's and am letting him have a chapter, so enjoy reading this and the one shot. Happy Birthday Hidan you ass =^-^=. Second, this chapter is the longest, so enjoy. Third order will be placed at the bottom, so you understand my reason's for it, by the end of this chapter.  
**

It is now Wednesday, and I didn't have school, hell yes, I get to sleep in, right? Wrong, I was woken up at about eight in the morning, hearing the door bell ring and the dog bark.

"Oh fuck, what is it this time." I grumbled, as I climbed down the stairs of my bunk-bed.

I carefully walk over the boys that where lying across my floor, which happened to be Shizuo and Gaara, while two boys slept on my couch Mori and England, then Jack slept on my chair, while Kyo slept curled in a ball beside the couch.

I don't know how in the hell those six managed to fit in here, but hey, as long as none of them slept in my bed with me I didn't care. I then walk out, putting Abby outside, going to the door.

"Please let it not be more cats, please." I pleaded as I opened the door.

I open it to find two boxes, both with my name in blue, yet again, but they where both a bit bigger. I go to pick up one package, it was a little heavy but not much, the other one on the other hand was huge, and I mean huge.

I didn't even bother to try and pick it up myself, as I look to see a few heads pop out of the hall and the living room.

"Shizuo, America, come here!" I yell, as they where heavy sleepers.

"Ugh, what?" Shizuo growled, pushing his hair back.

"Yeah?" America yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Help me with this package. And be careful." I sighed, guessing what was already in it.

"Fine." Shizuo walked over.

"Ok." America pushed through a few boys.

They then pick up the package, and placed it as carefully as possible on the small carpet area near the computers.

"Izaya, go get me my scissors of my desk." I state.

"Can do Raven-kun." He says, running to my room.

Soon enough he hands me the pink kid scissors that happened to be lying around my room, as I cringed at the pink scissors, I then cut open the black tape, pulling the lid back.

I count very thoroughly, I actually count a few time, this must be a fucking joke, there are eighteen cats looking at me, eight-fucking-teen. "Damn it all." I state, looking at the cats.

One: Had black fur, with one red eye, the other eye closed, and orange covered his face.

Two: Was half black and half white, with yellow brown eyes, and some green on its neck and face.

Three: Was brown with clear emerald green eyes, along with string and stitching.

Four: Was pure white, much like jack, with purple eyes and a grin.

Five: Had blue fur, with orange brown eyes, and a blue rose on her ear.

Six: Oh god I hated this cat already, he had bright orange fur with grey dots across his whole body, and purple-ish eyes with circles in them.

Seven: How I loved this one, with his bright blue fur, as some dark blue stuck up on his back, along with his white eyes, that had tiny black pupils.

Eight: Jet black fur, that was long and silky, with bright red eyes, god he was beautiful either way.

Nine: Red fur, he actually looked a lot like Gaara, but his eyes had pupils, and he had a dull look on his face, not to mention he look somewhat wooden.

Ten: Had brown fur, white across his head, as it covered one eye, the other eye you could see was a dark brown, he also had dark purple marking on his face.

Eleven: Blonde fur, with four ponytails on her head, with white on her face, as her eyes where a clear dark turquoise.

Twelve: Had purple markings across his dark-ish brown fur, with white eyes and small pupils.

Thirteen: Had blonde fur, with a blue diamond on her forehead, and brown eyes, along with not being very happy, glaring at the cat hanging off her.

Fourteen: Said cat had white fur, with red markings on his face, and dark brown eyes.

Fifteen: Had white gravity defying fur, with black fur across his eye and mouth, with that eye covered, and the eye you could see was a large black pupil.

Sixteen: Had blonde fur, and large blue eyes, along with a smile, as he look to the side of me, seeing Gaara.

Seventeen: Had blue-ish black fur with clear purple eyes and a dark blush.

And last Eighteen: Had black spiky hair, with a tired look, and small brown eyes.

"Grr, I wish you guys had money so you could find fucking house's." I sighed, frustrated.

"Deidara, get in here!" I yell, waiting for the blonde.

"Yes, un." He said, walking over to me.

"You and Gaara sit." I said, pointing to the sides of me.

Gaara sat on my right, as Deidara sat on my left, they both looked at me, then at the cats, as I start lifting cats out of the box.

"Tobi." I say, grabbing the black with orange fur, I then give him to Deidara, as the black cat prances and jumps around.

"Zetzu." I pull out the half white half black cat, passing him to Deidara.

"Hidan." I grab the white haired male, as he smirks at me, I flick him in the nose, then passing his to Deidara.

"Kakuzu." I pass the emerald eye to Deidara.

"Pein." I glare at the bright orange cat, as he gives me a purr, I basically then throw him at Deidara.

"Konan." I put the blue cat with the rose next to my left leg.

"Kisame." I pat the cat with the dark blue fur, passin his to Deidara.

"Itachi." I smile, passing him to Deidara.

"And Sasori." I pull the red head out, he purrs at me, rubbing his head against my cheek, as I pass him to Deidara.

"Well that's all the Akatsuki." I state, sighing.

"What about the others?" Gaara asked.

"Well this is Temari." I grab out the blonde, putting her in my lap, she purrs.

"Kankuro." I grab the brown furred one, with purple markings, passing his to Gaara.

"Baki." I pull out the one with dark purple markings on his face, passing his to Gaara.

"Naruto." I grab the smiling blonde, giving him to Gaara.

"Hinata." I pat her, placing her next to Naruto on the floor.

"Shikamaru." I place the black spiky furred cat next to Temari.

"Tsunade." I pick her up, as she gives me a thankful look, then place her on the floor by Gaara.

"Kakashi." I pick up the gravity deifying fur cat, giving him to Gaara.

"And Jiraiya." I pick up the last cat, placing his to my chest, as he purrs and rubs his head against my chest.

"I will kill you." Gaara growls at the white cat.

Apparently in the story that really does happen with Jiraya, I giggle.

"Gaara, don't hurt him yet. He's a cat, there for he's week, wait till he's human." I smile, as I feel the white cat flinch.

"Anyway's lets get started." I sighed, grabbing the box full of clothes, cutting it open.

I pull out the first pair of clothes, which happened to be Naruto's.

"Gaara, can you start some ramen for Naruto please." I ask.

"Yes." He kisses me on the cheek, he then stands up heading to the kitchen.

The blonde kitty, gets really happy as he starts to drool and hops around a little, as I giggle at the goofy cat, while the eleven other boys somewhat glare at Gaara. I then started thinking, trying to see how to turn all of them, trying to see what would turn them, this was going to suck, ugh.

"Here's your ramen Naruto." Gaara says, placing a bowl on the floor, as Naruto eats out of it.

Soon a naked blonde man replaces the cat, as he picks up the fork and starts eating it.

"Hurry up and finish then get dressed." I state, covering Hinata's eyes.

"Alright." He says through his slurps of ramen.

I then removed my hand from Hinata's face to rub my eyes, and I didn't even think this was going to happen, or have it be possible, but I guess it works. Hinata changed, and with a dark red blushed, oh fuck, she just passed out, I sighed, as she had her head leaned against my lap.

I quickly take my jacket from in front of me and place it over Hinata's naked body, it was the least I could do for my aunt, right.

"I hope she wakes up soon." I say, smiling at her, and pushing her hair out of her face.

With me being older it was hard to believe she was the aunt and I was the niece, also, my instinct kicked in. When ever I'm around someone younger than me a instinct for me to take care of them and be loveable kicks in, but I didn't mind that.

"Alright, finished." Naruto says, smiling.

"Please take that to the sink Gaara." I smile at the red head.

He then gets up grabbing the bowl and the fork, placing them in the sink.

"Now go get dressed before Hinata wakes up." I say, grabbing the clothes, giving them to him.

"Alright." He smiles, standing up, as I look away.

"Two down, sixteen left." I sigh, but smile, as I move Hinata's hair again.

"Huu, oh hi Raven." Hinata smiles at me, now awake.

"Ok zip this up, and let's head to my room." I say, grabbing her clothes, as she zips up the jacket.

"Temari, Tsunade, Konan, come here." I say, standing up.

I then pass Hinata her clothes, as she holds them, I lean down grabbing the three cats in my arm, heading to my room.

"Follow me Hinata." I smile back at her.

She nods, blushing ferociously. I then place the three girl cats down, as Hinata stands there.

"Alright, Hinata you get dressed. I'm going to look for stuff to turn these three." I close the door, locking it behind me, as I look around my house.

I grab a piece of paper out of the printer, along with a fan, and some booze I managed to find in a cabinet, I grab the girls clothes, that where a little further in the box. I then head back to my room, knocking on the door. Hinata then comes to the door, unlocking it and letting me in.

She was now dressed in some dark blue jeans, a purple shirt, and last a purple and white hoodie.

"Ok, open this for Tsunade and poor a little in here." I say, grabbing a glass and the booze, as she does exactly that.

Soon Tsunade is drinking out of the small cup, her paws wrapped around the glass turning into hands, as she is now sitting criss-cross, tipping the cup to her bright pink lips, as she gulps down the drink.

"That is so much better." She sighs placing the cup on the floor.

"Here's your clothes Tsunade." I give her the package of clothes.

"Thanks Raven." She stands up, as her breast jiggle, she then gets dress.

Soon enough she is dressed in a dark green sleeveless shirt, and black caprices, I then get up, grabbing a ponytail off of my desk, passing it to her, she pulls her hair up, finishing her look.

"Well now these two." I sit back down, giving Konan the paper and Temari the fan.

They turn and are replaced with woman, as Konan finishes her paper crane, then grabbing her clothes and changing, as Temari changes too.

Temari is wearing a nice long black dress with a red sash, I grab four ponytail out of my makeup box, handing them to her, as she put up her hair.

Konan wears a nice dark blue dress, with a blue rose in her hair, an Akatsuki cloak, and I give her a pony tail, as she pulls her hair in a bun.

With all girls now finished I walk out of my room with them following me.

"That's five." I said, looking at my boys, as the girls sit on the floor.

"Why in the hell are the Akatsuki here?" Tsunade asks, glaring and Deidara and the cat's he cant really control.

"I kinda work for them," I rub the back of my neck. "But that doesn't matter. Now cats gather around now." I point to the floor in front of me.

All thirteen cats that where left head over to me, as I sit on the floor, they stand in two rows, good guys and Akastuki.

"God I don't even know how I'm going to do this. Either you guys will try to kill the Akatsuki or the Akatsuki will try to kill you guys." I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." I growl.

Pein is the first to walk up to me, as he smirks, giving me 'eyebrows'?

"What do you want you ass." I growl at the orange cat, as everyone else snickers.

He then crawls in my lap, as he positions himself so he's standing on his hind legs, his hands on my chest. I look down at him, as he gives me little pleating eyes.

"You are so fucking despicable, using your cute little cat face against me. Your a fucking ass hole, but your so fucking cute, grrr." I growl.

"I can't do this. Let's just turn you human so I don't have to be mad at a kitty." I state, picking up the cute orange cat.

He snickers again, I couldn't help it, I love cats they are my favorite animal and so cute, I then lie on my back, kissing his little head. Soon enough I'm being pinned down by a naked Pein.

"God, fuck you. Your so fucking dead." I state, struggling against his grip on my wrist.

"Get off of her!" All of my twelve guys yell in sink.

They then all glare at each other, as I glare at the orange hair male, still on me.

"Well get him the fuck of me someone!" I yell.

Soon enough Hunter is trying to get him off me, but he pushes Hunter back, then Jack, England, Shizuo, Gaara, Kyo, and Mori, are trying to pry Pein off of me. It takes a minute, but finally he was off me, god did I hate him, I despised hime so much, no matter what people told me, because I know the real him.

"Get dressed, you fucking sleazbag." I said, throwing his pack of clothes at him.

"Fine by me." He smirks, getting dressed in his clothes.

He had an Akatsuki cloak, with a plain black t-shirt, and blue jeans. Man he was so hot, but I hated him, but he had a super nice body, with nice abs, and his body was just perfect, much like the rest of the anime characters here.

"Well twelve left, ugh." I grunted, looking at the other cats.

"Hmm," I said, pointing my finger around the cats. "You." I pointed to the least annoying cat, which happened to be Itachi.

"Come here kitty." I stood, as he walked over.

I leaned down picking him up and also grabbing his clothes, I then place him on the counter, his clothes right next to him. I didn't even bother not to tell him to move, he most likely already knew what I was going to say.

I then head over to the closet, digging through the huge pile of sweets, I then magically find some pocky from a while ago, that I though I finished. I then open the strawberry pocky, taking part of the crumpled pocky sticks, as I put it in my palm and put it out to Itachi.

Itachi then sniffs it.

"It's pocky." I state, smiling.

He immediately inhales the pocky, chewing on it and smiling, soon turning into the hot, sexy, adorable Itachi everyone loves.

"Alright, well your clothes are right there. Please get dressed after you finish this." I state, leaving the room.

"Mmhmm." He says, grabbing the bag of the counter and eating the pocky.

While I'm trying to decided who to turn next and before I get to even point to the next cat Itachi is dressed and finishing his pocky. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, a red shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"Anyway, next cat. Shikamaru, come here." I say, as he lies there almost asleep.

He grunts walking over to me, as I pick up the lazy black spiky cat.

"Now Temari." I say, looking her way.

"Yes my lovely sister." She smiles, looking at me closely.

We also had a sort of bond, with one look she could tell what I was thinking, but yet again, she wasn't as close to me as Gaara. She caught on, walking over and picking up the black cat, then planing a kiss on his nose.

He then turns back into human, as Temari is still kissing his nose, sense the transformation only takes a second, she then pulls away, seeing a heavily blushing Shikamaru.

"Trouble some woman." He grumbles, looking away and blushing.

I walk over to the package, pulling out his clothes and passing them to him, he then pulls out his clothes, getting dressed. He is now wearing a long sleeve black tee and black pants, as I go and get him a pony tail, he pulls up his hair, finishing and sitting down on the floor.

"It's already getting crowded in here." I whisper.

"Agreed." Hunter said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I just push his arm off me looking at the others.

"Well there's still a few more left." I sighed, looking at the others.

"Ah Sasori, your turn my _Danna_." I say, looking through the box for his clothes which where at the bottom.

I then saw something orange at the bottom of the package, I pull out all the clothes, not bothering to change Sasori yet. I pull them out, seeing they all have names on them.

There are thirty envelopes, as I grab the first one with dark green lettering on it with England's name.

"Hey England, can you open this for me please." I looked at him, as the rest where the same, but different names on each one.

"Yes love." He blushed, walking over and picking it up.

He then opens the page, pulling out a piece of paper, he looks at it confused, really confused.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's records of me living here?" He says, still confused.

"Let me see." I said, as he passes me the paper.

It's fake information about when he was born, all the information was correct, except he's an anime character, so he never lived her. They where papers on everything about him, and it even has a fake ID clipped to the bottom.

But this couldn't be right, it said he was 16 and he was going to be a senior in my high school next year, he was 21 years old but could pull off looking like a 16 year old, but why the fake information.

"There's something else in here." He says, pulling out something else.

I look at it, as he pulls it out, it was money, he had money? Whoever put them here obviously planned this really well, I flip through the money, counting at least five thousand dollars.

Holy shit, well now everyone can either pull money together and get a house, and find a job, and so on.

"Ok everyone gather around in the living room, that includes you cats." I said, looking around at everyone.

I hear grumbling and growling, as the ten cats and twenty people head into the living room.

"Share seats and sit closely please so everyone can fit in!" I yell over the others.

I was the last to head into the living room, making sure everyone was situated, and grabbing the envelopes.

I stood in front of the tv stand, as Jack floated in the air, just relaxing, as nine cats sat directly in front of me. Shizuo, Russia, and Mori sat on the three person couch, as England and Hunter sat on the two seated couch.

Gaara was sitting on the one seat couch, Temari sitting on the remote control council in the couch, with Kankuro sitting in Temari's lap, as he was still a cat. While everyone sat on the floor squished and pissed of at one another, but what was I to do at the moment.

"Ok, so basically whoever sent you guys here planned this out way ahead of time, I don't know who it was, but anyway. Here I have envelopes for everyone." I said, passing the humans there envelopes and holding on the the cats one's.

"Don't open them yet, but basically what I got out of England is that you have all been given real identification, but a fake ID's, and you have all been given money." I said, as the emerald eye cat looked at everyone intently.

"Just wait and you'll get your money." I said, petting Kakuzu's head.

He just glared at me, giving me a death look.

"Fine if you can open it as a cat your can have it." I said, throwing his pack in front of him.

I didn't give any of the other cats their packets, but ehh, it was Kakuzu, you mention money and don't give it to him, he might kill you.

Strings pop out of his back and he opens the pack, pulling everything out, he then grabs the money somehow counting it, and as he started counting he became human again.

I grunted, walking out of the room and grabbing his clothes, as I threw them at him, he was still counting the money, but caught it with his strings.

Despite what people might think, seeing as how he was really, strange, looking I guess, he actually looked kinda hot with out his mask in my opinion, he looked good. Yes he had lots of stitches, and he was just awkward and would kill you almost immediately, but he was actually kind and hot.

He then gets dressed in a dark brown shirt with normal jean pants, and his Akatsuki cloak.

"Anyway, you can open your packets. Now I guess that's all." I said, as everyone starts piling out of the room, heading to where ever.

'Meow.' I heard, looking down to see Hidan.

"Now what do you want." I said poking him.

He hisses a little, looking at me, as my finger was still poking his head, he moves his head, biting my finger, and actually punctures skin.

"You little ass." I said, looking at my finger as he lets go to smirk.

I look at it, there was a little blood, but not much, I just sighed, putting my hand back down by the white cat. Soon enough I feel my finger being licked, I look down at the white cat, who just licked my finger, but now he was human, and in his Jashin form.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"Hehe, I always get my fucking fun." He says, as he picks me up and halls ass to my room.

He closes it and locks it before anyone else sees him run in the room.

"Hidan, I will beat the absolute shit out of you." I growled at him.

"And it does nothing but make me want you as my bitch even more." He smirks, leaning in a kissing me.

I tried to tell him to stop but he had a good grip on me, and refused to let me even move a centimeter, god he was hot, he was now out of his Jashin mode, which made him even hotter.

Soon enough I gave in, kissing him, but I wanted him to stop, at the same time though I didn't mind, it was Hidan after all. I would much rather prefer him kissing me over Pein trying to rape me again, I shudder at the though of Pein doing that to me, again.

Hidan pulls away, a string of saliva connecting us, he had me pin against the wall still as well, he smirks yet again, as the string breaks.

"Some bitch to be enjoying this." Hidan says, being only an inch away from my face.

"Shut up, you started it." I replied, blushing yet pissed off.

"Sure, whatever you fucking say." He says, looking down my tank-top shirt.

I then smack the side of his head making sure I slapped him hard enough, glaring at him.

"Oh really, is that how you wanna play it bitch." He said, lifting me up

I was now on his hips, as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips, he pushes me even further into the wall, grinding our hips together. I stifle a little moan and growl, as it somewhat hurt, not to mention, he was still, fucking, naked.

I go to yell at him, opening my mouth, as he immediately takes action, forcing his tongue into my mouth, almost chocking me, he then starts an extreme hot make-out with me, which god I hated him, but ugh.

I realized I have been using them as being hot for everything, but hell, what would you do if people from your favorite shows that where hot suddenly appeared on your doorstep, then turned naked.

Exactly, so I used this as my excuse.

He then shoves his hands up my shirt, foundling my D-cup, oh fuck this, I don't care how hot he is, I'm going to kill him.

I then get a chance to pull back at least two inches, hitting the wall, but I didn't care. Within a second I hit Hidan square in the face, making him bit his tongue, I smirk and giggle at the big moron.

"I said enough." I growled.

He then places me on the ground, mumbling cuss words under his breath, that I could still hear.

"Quit your whining and go put on your clothes." I said, walking over to the door, unlocking it.

Hidan walks out, walking over still grumbling and pissed off that he didn't get to finish his 'turn' with me, as he said, well mumbled.

He then angrily slips on his dark blue jeans and his Akatsuki cloak, as it came with a black and white shirt, but he refused to put that on. I just shrugged my shoulders, glad that it was now over with.

"Alright I'm hungry. Let's eat lunch." I said, looking around at the twenty two people and the eight cats.

God my house was crowded.

But I had a plan, but I figured I would tell them after I was completely done with changing all of them.

**Ok so now that this is over with the Third and final thing, I kinda re-read the first few chapters, my 1st realization was that this is complete and utter bullshit, but I will still continue with the story, as I find it somewhat good bullshit, 2nd, I realized I need to amp up the rating on this a little, especially with the characters that are now joining, so now it's rated M, just figured I'd let you know. Thank Hidan and all my other, ugh, pervy characters (Jiraiya and Kakashi) for me upping the rating. Also if you disagree with the Kakuzu thing, look up on google, Kakuzu without mask, and he is actually really fucking hot lol. Anyway, Thanks for the understand lovelies, see you next chapter, bye.  
**


	6. To many!

**I changed my last chapter a little, but it shouldn't effect much besides that I made England 16 and he goes to high school with Raven, so yeah. Also sorry it ****took forever to update, I'm going to be truthful, I was to lazy z.z sorry.  
**

Well I have no clue how this is going to work, I'm starting to run low on food.

Summer vacation is already a living hell.

I then remembered my dad left me a little bit of money, along with I figured the boys would chip in as well, hopefully.

"Why don't we just order pizza." I sighed, rubbing my face.

"Sound good to me!" America screamed over everyone else.

"Sure." A bored Kyo agreed, as he shuffled the cards through his hand.

"Alright Pizza it is." I said, walking over to the computer.

I then get on the dominos pizza site, and I think for a minute.

So each cat will eat about a slice, but we can get the rest turned before pizza, na we'll do it after pizza. Then lets see twenty-two people, plus me, each person will eat about four slices, there's about ten per pizza that's...10 pizza's, great.

"Alright, what kind of pizza does everyone else!" I yell.

Everyone then mumbles and says a topping, as I count how many each.

Four people said cheese, Twelve people said pepperoni, and six people said pepperoni and bacon, I would eat any of them, so I shrugged. I ordered all of the pizza's and it said it would be $80, I only had twenty.

"Everyone chip in $4's!" I yelled, as I clicked the order button.

Then mumbling, Kazkuzu more than anyone, sighed.

"Kakuzu it's $4, chill." I glared at the man.

I now had all of the money, plus tip. I wait, listening to the door as others talk to each other. Mostly people from the same shows, with occasional shouts from one show to the another show.

*Ding*

I hear the doorbell.

"Someone put Abby outside!" I yell, running over to the front door.

"Got it." Konan says, walking to the back door, as the dog runs out.

I then open the front door, seeing a man standing there.

"Someone get the pizza's, not America though." I said, afraid he would engulf it before it even hit the table.

"I've got it." Haru says, walking over and grabbing the pizza's.

"Here you go, keep the change." I smile, passing the man the money.

I close the door, walking to the kitchen, as I pull the paper plates off of the fridge. I then separate the pizza's in there topping categories, as I grab a plate.

"Girls and cats get there pizza first. Sorry guys." I said, the truth is I didn't want the guys fighting and pushing the girls.

Me, Tsunade, Konan, Temari, Hinata, all get our pizza, as I then look at the cat's.

"Chose what kind of pizza you want, guys." I said, letting on cat up at a time.

All the cats have finally chosen the pizza they wanted, as us girls grabbed a few plates each, then heading into my room.

"We'll wait till there done then figure out what to do." I sighed.

"Alright." Tsunade says, sitting down.

"Anyway I figured we could eat in here, I didn't want any of the cats crushed, and I didn't want you guys to have to deal with the boys." I said, as the cats where sitting around the floor eating.

I sat on my computer chair as Temari, Konan, and Hinata sat on the couch, Tsunade decided to sit on a pillow on the floor as the Akatsuki sat by my closet, the other cats sitting over by the Guinea Pig's cage.

Soon enough we finished eating, as I figured now we can just do whatever. I walk out of my room and out into the living room to see all of the boys where finished and all plates where in the trash, thank god.

"All right, time for the rest of the cats." I said, as the rest walked up to me.

The first one to walk forward was Sasori, as he rubbed his head against my leg.

I walk over to the back door, picking up a piece of wood for our fire thing outside, as I walk over and pass it to Sasori. He then smiles, as he starts to carve at it with his claws, soon turning to long fingers, as he picks at the wood.

He is now naked, as I pick up his clothes, walking over to him, then placing the clothes on the floor.

"Please get dressed first Saso." I said, calling him by his nickname, I then give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." He places the started carving on the table.

He gets dressed in a brown shirt, along with some black skinny jeans, and his akatsuki cloak.

"Now can you go outside with that please?" I asked, as I knew the guys where glaring at me and him for the kiss.

"Yes." He says, picking up the wood, as he gives me a kiss back.

"Alright, who's next." I said, looking around at the cat's.

The half white half black cat looks at me, as he steps up, looking at me.

"Hmm, Ok I've got an idea." I thought, going into the garage.

I heard the door closed, as I looked, grabbing a small pot, getting some seeds and some soil. We never got around to starting the plants so I figured I would let him, as I walk back inside.

"Here you go." I said, placing the stuff in front of Zetsu.

He rips open the seed packet, placing them in the soil that's already in the post, as I didn't want him making a mess of the house. He then turns back to human, ugh, somewhat human I guess.

I walk over to the box, pulling out Zetsu's clothes, as he finished the plant, he grabbed his clothes.

For being super, uh, weird, Zetsu actually has a nice body, actually really nice. He then get's dressed in a dark green shirt, tight light jean pants, and an akatsuki cloak.

I sighed, only six left, but I was starting to get tired, and it's a little harder to think of what to do now, I kind of knew what to do, but I didn't. I'm to tired for this bull shit.

"Finished." Sasori said, as he walks inside, sitting down at the table.

"Can I see?" I ask.

"It's not painted yet." Sasori replied, hiding it in his cloak.

"Alright fine. If you go in there we have paint and paint brushes." I sighed, pointing to the room next to the front door.

"Thank you." He nods, standing up and heading out to my dad's crafts room.

I didn't think I needed to warn him or scold him for breaking anything, sense he was already careful enough. Not to mention he didn't have Deidara to bug him and piss him off about what type of art is better.

"Alright, so who's next." I look around at the cats, then notice two are missing.

Not good at all, it just had to be those two who where missing, not to mention that it's them, of all the cats. I wish it would have been Tobi, but no, Jiraiya and Kakashi just had to go missing.

"Where is Kakashi and Jiraiya?" I ask, looking around.

"They where here just a second ago..." Naruto trails off, looking around as well.

"Oh ho, will you look at her chest!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turn around to see a naked Jiraiya and Kakashi by my dad's computer table, I look over to see them looking at porn books, fucking really.

"Damn it guys, get off of the computer now!" I growl, pulling at there ears.

"Ow let go!" Jiraiya yells.

"I didn't do anything." Kakashi wines.

"Yes you did, now get fucking dressed!" I yelled, lerting ho of their ears.

They sit on the floor, as I shuffle through the box lying next to them. I pull out two pairs of clothes, throwing a pair in each of the men's faces.

"Now just...get dressed." I grunted rubbing my eyes.

Kakashi's body was super nice, and of coarse who wouldn't expect that, now for his face, I couldn't see that, fuck. It's been killing me for the longest time possible, what does he look like, but no, he just had to have his mask.

Of coarse he had his mask, he had one as a cat, there for he would have his, that means Baki would as well.

"Can't I just stay like this, it's a lot more comfortable." Jiraiya said, in all his naked glory.

"No, just please. Get dressed, or I will kick you again." I glared at him, hard and long.

"Fine." He pouts, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

I hear deep laughter, as I look around, then out of the corner of my eye I see something. It was Kisame, back to normal, well his fishy normal and looking at my dad's large fish tank.

"Kisame, come and get dressed." I looked through the box pulling out his clothes, as he walks over.

I pass him his clothes, as he gets dressed in a blue shirt the color of his hair, and black jeans.

I look around, seeing that only Tobi, Kankuro, and Baki where the only cats left.

I look to make sure that I wasn't missing anyone, as I take a count. There were 17 humans from Naruto, including Deidara and Gaara, and 3 cats, yup that's all of them.

I also look to see Kakashi now wears a sleeveless black shirt, along with some normal jeans, his eye and mouth covered by the black mask still.

While Jiraiya wears a white shirt with read sleeves, dark blue jeans, and his hair pulled up.

"Hey Kakashi, do you have something else besides the mask?" I ask, figuring it looks a little awkward if your not in Naruto.

"There's this?" Kakashi says, pulling at a long black scarf and a ribbon eye patch.

"Here, let me help you with that." I smile, hoping I would now be able to see his face.

"Alright." He says, as I see the faint smile under his mask.

Everyone else was busy and not paying attention, Kakashi then pulls off his mask, as I look at him very closely. My eyes are almost popping out of my head now, he is so hot, I know he looked hot in his little fake picture, but seeing the real thing doesn't even compare to his actual face.

I finish gawking, being sure to remember his face, I then wrap the black scarf around his mouth and neck, grabbing the eye patch and placing it over his eye, then I noticed something, his eye was...was normal.

"Hey Kakashi, your Sharingan is gone?" I looked at him, confused.

"Really?" Kakashi looking as confused as I do, as I just left off the eye patch for now.

"Hmm, Itachi come here." I look around the room for said raven male.

"Yes?" He questions me, as I stare at him intensely.

"Your eyes are normal to, there back to black." I looked, only seeing large black orbs looking at me.

"Now that you mention it I can see better." He looks around, being happy at the sight.

"Then why is Kisame still blue, Zetsu black and white, Jiraiya with his face markings and Gaara with his symbol?" I questioned.

It's one thing with there hair, it probably being died that color, but different things such as skin color or face markings don't easily pass by.

I know that Tsunades is just a fake jem though by the way it gleamed in the light, while Pein just had face piercings, that didn't even lead to his arms or chest, as he had snake bites, two studs on each side of his nose, and several ear piercings.

I think it over for a minute, as I swiftly look back to Jiraiya, hopping he might have an answer.

"It's more strange to me than to you Raven, honestly." Jiraiya shruggs, waving his hands around.

"Hmm...I..think I know what it is?" I said, still questioning it.

"And what's that?" Kisame steps in, using my shoulder as an arm rest.

I push his arm off me, turning to face him, grabbing his arm.

"Gaara, Zetsu, Jiraiya follow me and Kisame." I pulled Kisame, as the others follow behind.

Me, Gaara, Zetsu, and Kisame now stand in the somewhat bright kitchen, as I turn on the water. Everyone looked in the kitchen in confusion and annoyance as I stick my hand under the faucet, drenching one of my hands in the luke warm water.

I then pull Kisame a little closer, as I stand on my tippy-toes, wiping his cheek with my wet hand. When I remove my hand I am surprised to see lightly tanned human skin.

I look at my hand, seeing blue paint.

"I was correct, you have on paint." I pushed my hand toward Kisame, letting him see.

"Hmm?" He looks at it confused, touching his cheek.

"Stay here guys I'll be back in a second." I pulled his arm, as he follows me again, we enter the bathroom.

I turn on the light, as it is dim, but easy to see the slight tan under the smudged blue paint.

"It really well face paint, that's why it didn't come off before." I showed him again, taking off more paint.

He looks beyond confused, but understands. I then grab his hand, as we walk out of the room, going into my dads and grabbing a clean towel out of his closet.

"Here take a shower and get that paint off." I pulled him to the bathroom, as I quickly turn on the shower head, and leave the room.

I walk back to the kitchen, turning the faucet on once more, leaving it run, as I stick my hands under.

"Zetsu, please come here." I sigh, then smile.

He walks up to me, as I stand normal, as he was only 5'8. I then rub each on of my hands on one of his cheeks, as paint comes off once again.

I look to see that both sides of his body where the same pale skin color, to my surprise.

"Alright, after Kisame you need to take a shower." I wipe my hands off on a paper-towel, as he leaves the kitchen.

I stick a hand under the still running water, then turning it off with the opposite hand.

I look up to see Gaara standing in front of me already, as I move his hair over. A light blush crosses his cheeks as he looks the other way, then back at me.

"There's no need to be shy." I whisper, smiling at this cute blush, as I am blushing as well.

He looks me in the eyes, as I wipe my wet thumb across his symbol, I looked to see nothing smudged, or came off, but Gaara gave me a strange expression.

"What is it?" I ask, confused as to why it didn't come off, and his expression.

"I don't know, I felt something sharp shot through my marking." He touches his marking, then hisses back at the touch of his hand.

"I see, it's pain." I looked at him, knowing he's never really experienced it.

"Oh I see." He looks at me intensely, this is going to be hard for him here.

"Also I think it's a tattoo?" I question the red love symbol.

I stand on my tippy-toes so I can look at his marking closely, as he just stands there. I see that his marking is a little swelled, making me know it's a tattoo.

"Wow sixteen and already a tattoo. You must be a little rebel." I smile, then giggle and the confused red head.

"I also found these." He says pulling out three small pack, one of rings, the second 7/16" gauges, and the third is just black studs.

"Hmm?" I look at it confused, wondering what the first pack was.

I wash my hands, then I grab the package, looking around it, as it says 'Snake bite rings' on the back in small print.

"Alright, can you move down a little." I pulled out one of the rings, as Gaara reaches face level with me.

I was only two inches shorter than him, he was pretty short for a 16 year old. But yet again, Deidara is 19 and the same height as Gaara, as they were both 5'5.

"This is going to be a little weird and it they might have closed a little so yeah." I look at his bottom lip, as there where two small holes on each side.

I unscrew the ball, pushing the red ring through his lip, as he flinched at it.

"Ow." He jerks away, as I didn't have the ring all the way through yet.

"Stop it Gaara. Or you might cut your lip." I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back toward me.

"Sorry." He looks down, blushing again.

"It's alright, just stay still." I put the ring all the way through and screwing the ball back on.

He flicks the piercing with his tongue, then sighs.

"Alright, now for the next one." I pull out the other red ring.

He leans back down as I push the other one through the other side, screwing the ball on.

I grab the pack of gauges, then move his head to the side, moving his soft red hair. I pull out one of the plugs, holding it between my fingers by it's hole, then slowly putting it in his left ear, I them move his head to the other side putting in the other one.

I grab the last and final pack, placing the small studs above each of his plugs.

"Done." I smile, god was I right.

I have been thinking ever sense I wrote the fanfiction that he would look good with snake bites and ear piercings, and here he is standing in front of me.

"Thank you Raven." Gaara somewhat smiled at the jewelry.

"No problem, you look good with them." I smiled back, as he leans in and pecks my lips.

That felt kinda weird, especially sense I've never kissed a guy with snake bits before, but it was still cute.

"Alright now Jiraiya, don't try anything." I ran a hand under the faucet one last time, then wipe my hand across the tall mans cheek quickly.

It smudged over his cheek, as he just gives me a what the fuck look.

"So everyone with weird skin color or face markings has paint on, with the exception of the rebel Gaara." I giggle, as I talk to the Naruto characters.

I walk into my dads room once more, as the shower was now off, assuming Kisame was getting dressed, I then pull out a small wash cloth, heading back out.

"Go wash off your face paint." I threw the wash cloth at Jiraiya's face.

He just looks at me, as I ignore the light glare, looking at the three cat's I had left.

There was the annoying Tobi who at the moment was bouncing around and being a pest, my brother in law Kankuro, and Baki, I didn't have much of a nack for nicknames.

I then get an idea as I look at Tobi, I then head in my room, looking through my stuffed animal hammock, as I pull off a unicorn. Yes I know I have a unicorn plushy, but like I care, people called it childish and stupid, but I was personally childish, plus unicorns are cool.

I walk out, holding the white unicorn in my right hand, I walk up to Tobi, he smiles at the cute plushy, grabbing it in his mouth and rubbing his head against it.

Tobi is now human, we have they annoying human, I repeat, we have an annoying human, fucking great. Whatever I needed to get it done anyway.

I look up, seeing his face, as he was a little taller than me, he also wore his orange swirly mask, not to mention his body was nice. Yes I know it's Tobi, but hell if you look at it as if it's Madara or Obito's body then man, he's hot.

"Alright Tobi get dressed." I walk over, grabbing his clothes out of the brown box that still sat in the middle of the room.

He grabs his clothes, getting dressed in a orange shirt with black sleeves, light jean pants, and an Akatsuki cloak as well. He then continued to hug and hold my plushy unicorn, which I was not to happy about.

I'm probably never going to get that thing fucking back, dammit. But that's besides the point, I hear a door open and close, as I look over seeing Sasori.

"It's now finished." Sasori smiles, holding the wooden carving in front of his face.

"Can I see it?" I asked, being really curious.

"Sure." He walks over, handing me the puppet.

It was small and cute, it was a white tiger puppet, white tigers where my favorite.

"I like it." I passed it back to him, as he smiles and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

Everyone of my main men glare at him, not just the twelve guys glare though, others do as well, Jiraiya for instance with jealousy.

"Oh wait, let me borrow this for one more minute please 'Danna'" I just said flat out, as I held out my hand.

"Yes tsuma." He smiles, passing me back the white tiger puppet.

I then walk over to Kankuro, using the strings attached to move the puppet around, as Kankuro starts to play with it, soon turning human. He now sits cross legged poking the white tiger, as he smiles.

"Can I see it please?" His wide smile is so cute, he looks so innocent.

I look over at Sasori.

"Danna?" I looked at him, as he thinks.

"Alright tsuma." He smiles back, as I pass the puppet to Kankuro.

I walk over grabbing Kankuro's clothes, as I place them by his side.

"Please get dressed Kankuro." I said, not wanting to see my 'brother in law' naked.

He stands up getting dressed in a black band tee, black baggy jeans with chains, and a black cat beanie.

"Also please wash off the face paint." I poked at the purple across his face, as he nods, more interest being in the tiger.

I turn around to see everyone glaring at me and Sasori. First off Danna meant Husband, second off Tsuma meant wife, so no one was happy with the nicknames, especially the main twelve.

I didn't care, they need to stop being so picky, but wait, ugh, that's kind of hard to ask from them actually. One was my husband, five were my boyfriends, and the other six were guys that liked me.

Wow, that sounded bad, but I didn't mean for it to happen like this, they were innocent fanfictions, it's not like I knew this was going to happen, so you can't blame me.

Forget about that I only have one left, then I'm heading to bed, it's already one O'clock, the lateness of night just dawned on me, as I sat there.

"Shit." I scratch my head then look at Baki.

He cocks his little brown head and white hair.

This one was the hardest one of thinking of a way to turn him, I should be able to figure something out though. He's basically like my father in law, sense he treats the sand sibs as his kids.

I really had no idea how I was going to do this one. I then think of something as a smirk, looked over at Gaara who was eating a leftover slice of pizza.

"Oh no Baki, Gaara is choking on the pizza." I try to styphle my laughter, as I look worried.

Gaara coughs in the surprisement of his name, looking over at me.

"Oh no Kazekage-sama!" Baki screams out of surprising, as he turns back to human.

He runs over to Gaara worried and making sure he's alright, as he tries to give him the heimlich maneuver.

"What are you talking about Raven, he's fine?" Kankuro who was a little frighted at first, who was now playing with the puppet again.

"Baki stop the Kazekage is fine!" Temari yells, as she tries to pry Baki off of Gaara.

Finally after everyone is calm and knows that Gaara is safe, Baki gets on my ass.

"Raven, you know not to lie like that. You scared me half to death!" Baki yells at me, as I sit at the black desk chair.

"Well it was the only way I could think of turning you. Would you much rather be a cat and be the one half dead?" I questioned, looking at my phone, waiting for someone to text me.

"No I guess not...just don't do that again." He sighs, looking back at Gaara.

"Alright. Also another thing is, don't call him Kazekage, it's weird." I looked over bored.

I know how Gaara got annoyed of even the people close to him calling him Kazekage, really, even his fatherly figure and his siblings called him that. It must feel, feel like no one likes you and just the title you where given.

I knew that's exactly how he felt.

"But-" Temari worriedly choked out.

I look at her, as she stops not even mid-sentence in.

"He's just Gaara. He's my husband and you don't see me calling him Kazekage." I claim, waving my hand in a it's alright, motion.

"But it's just not right called him by his name. He's the Kazekage!" Temari argued, but the thing is she already knew she lost this fight.

I was his wife, and her only sister, so she treated me with respect and loved me, we were really well bonded. She grew attached to me quickly, as she always wanted a younger sister, and now she had one.

I didn't want to have a title attached to my name, even if it was a valiant one, so I was glad she called me Raven, not the Kazekage's wife.

She felt the duty to protect me, not as the Kazekage's wife, but as her little sister. But when it came to her brother all she said is that she must protect the Kazekage, never mentioning Gaara's name.

I understood him.

"Temari, he's not the Kazekage here, he's a normal human just like anyone else here in this world. Also it makes him feel like you don't recognize him as your little brother, just the Kazekage." I give a faint smile hoping she and the others would catch on.

"He shouldn't always be called the Kazekage, being called that by family and close friends can make you feel like your nothing more than a person put behind a fake name, alright?" I look at Gaara, as he nods and gives me a smile.

They realized what they where doing, and how it made Gaara feel, how they would feel if they where in his shoes. They look at each other nodding.

"Alright." Temari smiles and Kankuro and Baki nod in agreement.

"Anyway, it's late, I'm heading to bed. I don't care where you sleep, my dad's room is off limits though." I exclaimed as everyone was clean and gathered.

We managed to fit my twelve guys in my room, I do have to share a bed with Haru though. At least I know he would try anything, or bug me to much, as he wraps his arm around me.

I figured out that they can't transform here, so they didn't have to worry anymore.

The Akatsuki's took my little sisters room, mind that Deidara slept in mine. While everyone else was just randomly sprawled across the house.

There are 38 humans now, 39 including me. I know what I was going to do about all of this though already.

My plan will take place tomorrow, when I wake up I will tell them.

I then drift off into a deep slumber.

**Please Read and Review, Favorite me or my story, follow me or my story, blah, blah, blah, it's up to you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Clearing some room and more

**Ok I'm ready for this, literally. I have my akastuki cloak, all of the rings, and my Dei plushy ready for this chapter, plus an awesome picture of a Durara background, and my Celty plushy. . I have to much stuff urgh. Anyway enjoy.**

I just woke up, as I sat up, looking around, seeing a bright light through the window, I squinted my eyes a little. I yawn, stretching, hitting Haru in the face, as he just ignores it.

I completely forgot he was sleeping there, as I then put my arms back down on my lap, as I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes and nose.

"Ow!" I growl, pulling back in pain.

I almost forgot about my new nose piercing, as I poked at the silver ring in my nose.

"Hmm, you alright?" I heard a voice lazily ask.

"Yeah, just kinda forgot about my nose ring." I state, plopping my head back in my hands.

"Be more careful for gods sake." He groaned, turning over.

"Sorry, England." I give a faint smile.

"Well I guess we should get up." I groan, crawling over to the end of my bed.

"But it's still early!" Jack groaned in agony of the morning.

"Shut up!" I yell, being annoyed.

It's morning, I just woke up, you don't poke a bear right, then what makes you think you should complain and groan at a girl that just woke up. Here's the thing, YOU DON'T, she will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat.

Or at least that's how I felt. I glare at the snowy man, as I just arrived at the bottom of my ladder.

He opens his eye partially, as he sits at the computer desk, his eye then pop open as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, just please don't kill me." He shrinks back in fear, as I cross the room.

I step over Shizuo, Izaya, Deidara, and Gaara who all managed to fit and sleep on the floor, I then flick on the light, earning a couple of moans and growls.

"Common, get up ya lazy asses." I glare.

Yeah they know not to fuck with me when I'm completely awake, but when I'm half asleep, don't even go there.

"Shut up!" I see a certain carrot-top pull a blanket over his head, as he yells at me.

I walk over, putting my foot on his covered head, as Haru walks down the steps of my ladder, then smirking as he reaches the bottom. Russia also somewhat smirking, as he slept on the floor by the other side of the couch.

"Wanna say that again." I crush his head with my foot, as I glare at the lazy lump.

"Ahhhh! I can't breath!" He bolts up, glaring at me.

"That's better, now get the fuck up!" I yell in his ear, as he bounced back in pain.

I know how sensitive cat ears are, sense I basically have cat ears, or at least when it comes to hearing.

"Raven please calm down." Mori says, looking up from on the couch.

Him, America, and England slept on the couch one's again, Mori being right next to me.

"Sorry Mori, I didn't mean to yell in your ear as well." I kiss him on the cheek, getting a growl from the cat-man next to me.

"What time is it even?" England asks, looking up at me.

I lean over, grabbing my phone as I turn on the screen saver, seeing it was already eleven.

"Eleven o'six." I replied, looking back at the males.

"It's that late, damn it!" I heard Shizuo yell.

"Shizuo, you don't have work, so calm down." I plop down on Kyo's lap, as he jumps a little.

"Could you please refrain from yelling." Gaara glares, as he still barely got any sleep.

"Sorry Gar." I gave a slight smile, looking at him.

We make eye contact, as he gives me a slight nod and a look, as I just sighed and nodded. I then get up, as Kyo kinda just looks at me, I then walk across the room, sitting next to Gaara.

"What the hell?!" Kyo yells, looking frustrated that I moved to Gaara.

"Shut up, he's nicer anyways. Your an ass hole, learn a thing or two." I glare at the red-brown orbs, as he clicks his tongue, looking away.

I lean my head on Gaara's chest, as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Ow!" I hear a yelp, along with the door opening.

"Oh sorry man, didn't know you where sleeping there. Anyway it look like everyone's awake." A new voice appeared in the room.

"Oh hey there Kankuro." I look behind me, as he smiles.

"Dude we've been awake for hours. Why don't you get out here already, after all, your why everyone's here." Kankuro smiles, showing his small cat fangs.

"Fine, I'm coming." I grunt, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Oh hey Raven." I look to see Temari, Konana, and Hinata holding cats, with two boxes in front of them.

One was opened, as each girl held two cats.

"God dammit, more!" I yell, growling in frustration.

"Alright, well let's get you Naruto people out of the way first." I sigh, looking at all the people in my house.

Man was it crowded.

"Ok Akatsuki, Suna, and Konoha people only, Please gather around in the family room!" I yell, as some grunt walking to the room.

"You ten, stay out here and watch the new recruits." I sigh, heading to the family room.

It was the biggest room in the whole house, so I chose that room, as everyone talked, staying in there three groups, buzzing about wondering whats going on or how crowded it was.

"Alright, listen up!" I yelled, clapping my hands together.

There heads all swish to my direction, looking, and just blinking in curiosity and boredom.

"So all of you have money, along with either jobs or going to my high school. So please figure out who will be living together and get houses for fuck sake." I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I figured I could just stay here." Deidara smiles, as Gaara glares at him.

"No, because I live with my family, there for no one can. Now figure out who your living with, and share your money to get a house, vehicles, and whatever else you need." I growl, not being happy about this many people.

"Well this should be fun." Pein sighed, looking around.

"Me, Jiraya, and Kakashi will share a house with Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru." Tsunade said looking at the others.

"Us Akatsuki will share a house as well." Konan looked at Pein, as he nodded.

"And us four will share a house." Baki groaned, also thinking this was to early.

"Alright, well it's up to you guys to go and find houses. Now out, you should be able to find one before dinner." I point out of the living room.

"Really Raven, can't I just stay, I'm already so exhausted." Naruto sighed, as everyone else headed out of the house.

"No now go." I head out behind them.

"Fine." Naruto grunts.

I then walk to the back door, letting Abby out first before everyone else left.

"For now just walk, you should be able to find something around the neighborhood." I opened the front door, as the ninja all left the house.

I followed after them, as they all gathered in there groups in the rocks and drive way. I walk over to each group, as they all wanted to say there goodbyes before they left.

I first go to the Akatsuki's.

"Alright guys, good luck, and please, don't cause any problems. If you do I will personally kill you." I glare at all of them, except Konan, she didn't cause much trouble.

"No promises." Kisame smiles, as I glare at him.

"We'll be fine." Itachi glares at Kisame.

"Later Raven." Deidara pecks me on the lips.

"No fair, if he gets a kiss I should to." Kisame pouts, looking at me.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" I sigh.

"Please." Kisame holds me by the waist, giving me eyebrows.

"Fine, I might as well give everyone one." I sigh, sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"You better fucking believe it." Hidan smirks.

"Dammit!" I yell, then sigh in agreement and aggravation.

Hell if I didn't I would never hear the end of it.

I give Kisame a kiss on his lightly tanned cheek, then came Itachi, then Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, and last is ugh Pein.

They then all wave, heading there way.

I next walk over to the Konoha nin, as they all greet me with friendly smiles.

"So good luck, please, don't kill each other. Especially you Jiraiya and Tsunade." I look at the two fighting now.

"Don't look at me." Jiraiya point at Tsunade, who has a death choke hold on him.

"Alright." Tsunade sighs, letting go of Jiraiya.

"See you later Hinata." I hug her, as she hugs back.

"Thanks Raven." She smiles at me, as they then head off.

"Now, my sand people." I smile, heading up to them.

"Just call us your family." Kankuro smiles, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, alright." I smile, I loved them like family anyways.

"Your always cute when you smile." Temari smiles, hugging me tightly.

"I'm not cute. Also you can let go now." I pout, as my arm was being crushed.

"Okay, but just remember that your my baby sister." She smiles, letting go.

"I guess I will see you later." Gaara smiles nervously.

"Yup, be sure to come by after you find a house." I smile, hugging him.

He flinches, then hugs back. I lean back from the hug, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It feels good to be back with the whole family." Kankuro smiles, hugging me and Gaara.

"Completely." Temari joins in hugging as well.

I just giggle, as Gaara sighs, then give a slight chuckle.

"Alright, see you guys later." I smile, waving to them as they also head out.

I then sigh, heading back in the house to see what group of cats came this time.

"Get all your asses in here!" I yelled, at all shows plus cats.

They all then gather around in the living room/ dinning room, as I sit on the green couch.

"Cat's here." I point to the seat next to me, as they all gather around.

There's only six this time, six cute strange kitty cats. Thank god.

I then look at them, and with out a shadow of a doubt, I already knew the show.

"Hey Celty, missed ya." I smile, as I grab the cat.

This cat hand a full black body up to half of her neck, with the top half and her head being yellow, black inside the ears, and a blue symbol on her forehead. The thing is you couldn't see her eyes, which was weird, but whatever.

'Meow.' She mulled, licking my hand.

I just patted her head, as a small dark gray cat walks up to me, looking at me with compelling red-brown eyes.

"Hey Anri, sorry you had to put up with them." I smirk, pointing to the two boy cats.

On was almost dirty blonde with gold eyes, along with yellow around his neck, making a scarf. The one under the blonde cat was a black cat, with blue eyes and a sighing face.

"Masaomi, get off Mikado." I pull of the blonde, as he just gleams in happiness.

He the rubs his head against my chin, purring, then putting his paws on my chest.

"Yes! I got to touch her boobs!" A now naked Masaomi chirps.

"Ass!" I scream, punching in the head.

"It was so worth it." He mumbles, almost unconscious on the floor.

'Meow, meow meow meow.' A light gray cat, looks at me.

"Don't give me that shit Simon." I put my hand on his head, ruffling his fur, all while smiling.

He just smiles, then opening his silver-blue eyes, as he had blue around his head, making a hat.

'Meow.' A dramatic cat pounces in my lap, giving me a pouty face.

"No I didn't forget about you Shinra. Now please behave." I ripped the cat of my lap.

He had dark brown fur, black around his eyes forming glasses, and blue eyes.

"Are you done talking to the cats." America gripped, being pissy.

That was strange for America, but hell, it's probably because I'm paying more attention to the cats then them.

"America, shut up. Anyway all of you can go, besides Shizuo and Izaya, sense there your friends and all." I point to the cats.

"I wouldn't say friends, more like expendable tools." Izaya shrugs his shoulders.

"You stupid flea!" Shizuo screamed, getting ready to throw a punch.

"Do it and you leave now!" I glare at the blonde, as he just glares back.

He slowly puts his hand back at his side, scrunching his hand in a fist, blood dripping from it, as his head saunter downwards in annoyance and feeling defied by me.

I move the cats, then walking over to Shizuo. I didn't want him to hurt himself, but I don't want him wrecking my family's house.

"Shizuo, please just calm down. You know I love you, but you need to learn to control your anger better." I stand on my tippy-toes, kissing his lips.

"Alright, sorry." He looks at me, anger calming down.

"It's alright. Now lets get this clean before I deal with the others. Meanwhile, Izaya find Masaomi's clothes." I sigh, grabbing Shizuo's hand.

I then drag him to the bathroom.

"Sit here, I'll be back in a minute." I head out, as I look for some wrapping bandage.

I find some in my parents bathroom, I then find some medical tape, along with antibiotic cream and hydrogen peroxide.

"Ok, come here." I walk back into the other bathroom, putting down all the stuff.

He then walks over, as I first poor on the peroxide, he sits there, looking at me, as I wait for his hand to stop bubbling.

"What is it?" I ask, as I grab some cream.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He tucks some hair behind my ear, that just falls back in my face.

I spread the cream, then grabbing some bandage.

"About what?" I start wrapping it around his hand.

"Just about how much I missed you. Your soft lips, you gorgeous eyes, your warmth." He gives a slight smile, as I can tell my face is turning red.

"Oh." I the put on the tape, I then cut the tape.

"Raven." I could tell he was looking at the top of my head.

"Yes?" I question, still looking down.

I feel his hands cup my cheeks, pushing my face to look at him, he then kisses me. I kiss him back, god I always wished this was real, and now it is, for how rough he is, his lips are so soft, and warm.

"Awe look at the cute little couple." I hear a certain blonde coo.

It was Masaomi now dressed in a white jacket, black pants, and a yellow scarf around his neck.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue, as I forgot to close the door.

I glare at him, as he just starts to nervously laugh, then bolting away. Shizuo ignored him, grabbing my chin, then kissing me again.

"Hey don't kiss her!" A carrot-top male yells.

"Kyo!" I looked at him, not happy about the yelling.

Then soon enough the other males start to duck there head in.

"Agreed!" England yells, grabbing me away from Shizuo's hold.

"Let go of her." Mori's deep voice growls, as he lifts me to the air.

"Who said you could touch my girl!" Jack yells, flying up and grabbing me.

"How about you all stop!" I hear a familiar voice yell, as I turn my head.

I look to see Anri wrapped around in one of my blankets, along with my Captin Toshiro Bleach katana.

"Anri." I look down at the girl, sense I was still in the air.

"Now put her down, or I will use this." She glares at the white haired male.

"Nice try that's not even sharp." Hunter smirks, his head popping in from the hall.

She then waves her hand across the blade, her eyes now turning blood red.

"Wanna test that?" She glares at the orange and black man.

"Sure." He smiles, as he puts his hand to his side.

Suddenly he is holding his 6'2 scythe in his hand, as it rest on the floor, he then holds it up, challenging Anri.

She isn't even close to the Halloween man, as she concentrates, then slashes her blade downward.

"Was that supposed to hurt." He smirks, then stops.

He looks down, as I look at his chest as well, Jack had put me on the floor from the minute he saw Anri with the sword.

His cloak and orange shirt both have a slice across the middle of his chest, showing light tanned skin.

"Dammit, that was close." He leans back against the beam.

"Your lucky that I didn't kill you. Next time don't test me." She puts the katana back in the holder that lied around her shoulder.

"God damn, thanks Anri." I smile, hugging the small girl.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Anyway, would it be alright if I held on to your katana for now?" She asked, looking down.

"Yeah that's fine, now lets get you some clothes." I smiled, as we headed over to the clothes box.

I then give Anri her clothes, as she gets dressed in a pink dress, with a brown shawl.

'Now what to do with the rest.' I think, looking at the four cats left.

**Also have you heard the news! Durarara! is getting a 2nd season, you heard me people 2ND SEASON WOOHOO I'M EXCITED, ARE YOU, GET PUMPED FOR IT. Anyway Read and Review please, because I'm not sure with only one person reviewing if I should continue this, I'm starting to hate this story as a matter of fact, AND THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!**


End file.
